Where We First Met
by doctorwhogal1878
Summary: Fred loves Daphne. Daphne loves Fred. The problem? Daphne isn't so sure about them anymore. What will happen with Fred does something that makes Daphne decide how much she wants to be with him.
1. Chapter 1

They had been together for years. They had been on and off, had their arguments, but they will always love each other. It had been years since they'd met in freshman year. Now, today was the day. He was going to pop the question.

Fred Jones walked into the Coolsville High library, where they'd first met. He still had his light blond hair and his built body. He wore a white dress shirt and black dress pants, his tan shoes on his feet. Fred pulled out the little black box and opened it. Inside was a white gold diamond engagement ring. Today was the day. He heard the door open and shut. He quickly shut the box and put it in his pocket. Daphne walked into the library. "Hello? Fred?" She called, a little scared.

"In here, Daph." Fred smiled when Daphne walked in. She was a beautiful purple dress that stopped at the knees, the sleeveless dress showing off her thin arms. The dress fit every curve of her thin body. She wore her favorite purple dress heels that she never got to wear, due to all the running away. Her red hair was straightened and going past her shoulders. She looked at the table with two candles on a white table cloth. It was on the table where they had sat down and actually made eye contact. There were white plates, a smaller one on a larger one, with gold edging.

"Wow, Fred. It's beautiful!" Daphne smiled and walked over to him, giving him a huge hug. She quickly kissed him and walked over to her chair, about to pull it out. Fred beat her to it and pulled out the chair for her like a gentleman. He sat down and took her hand, thinking about all the times he'd hit on some girl and Daphne got very jealous. It was when they were broken up. He smiled his bright smile and pulled out a basket.

"Hungry?" Fred asked. Daphne laughed and nodded, giving his a huge smile.

After eating, Daphne looked at him. "So why did you invite me here?" She watched him as he laughed. She loved him, but didn't know if she wanted to be with him forever. He still hit on every girl that the gang met. Luckily, they were still working cases. It was a lifestyle. They had a lot of money from Daphne's family, for her father had given her almost everything before he got sick. He wanted to make sure she was taken care of. He was still sick, but not as bad. Daphne crossed her arms and gave him the glare. Fred looked down and glanced up at her.

"I want to ask you something." He stood up and walked over to her chair, getting down on one knee. "Daphne, you know I love you. I always have and I always will." He pulled out the little black box, opening it towards her. "Will you marry me?"

**Hey! This is only the first chapter. I will get the second one out as soon as I can!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne gasped and looked at the ring."Fred! I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." Fred smiled and looked at her. Daphne was in complete shock. She didn't know what to say to it. She had imagined this scene a million times, so the only thing she could think to say was…

"Yes." Daphne put the ring on her finger and smiled. Fred quickly kissed her, for his phone started ringing.

"Hold on." Fred pulled the phone out of his pocket. "Hello?... Right now?... Okay. We'll be there soon. Be ready." He hung up the phone and sighed. "Case. There is a monster attacking students at the high school and college. They want us to check out the college first."

Daphne's heart sank. "Why the college first?" She didn't want to see those pretty blonds that weren't as pretty as her, but still got her fiancée's attention.

"That's where most of the people have been attacked. Someone has been attacking the college students and it looks like only the seniors at the high school." He sighed and stood up, taking her hand. "Let's go."

Outside, Fred helped Daphne into the Mystery Machine. Daphne had walked here, for she knew martial arts and didn't really have a car. Fred stepped into the driver's seat and turned the ignition. They drove in silence until they reached Mystery Inc. The others piled into the van and started talking. Daphne was sent to the middle of the front seat while Velma sat next to Daphne. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were sitting in the back, getting the food from their secret stash. Fred put his arm around Daphne and rubbed her arm. She loved how his cologne faintly smelled like chocolate. He looked at her. "Do you want to tell them?" He whispered in her ear.

Daphne shook her head. "Not yet. If they ask, we'll tell them. Until then, let's just wait." Daphne put his hand that was around her back on the wheel and watched as they drove up to Coolsville College. There she was. That damn blond that would catch Fred's eye. She looked up at Fred and saw the smirk on his face. Damn blond.

Fred stopped the car and turned it off. They walked out of the car and walked over to the blond. "Hi. Are you Brittney?" Velma asked. "I'm Velma. This is Daphne and Fred," she pointed to the couple. "And this is Shaggy and Scooby-Doo." She pointed to the people on the other side of her.

Fred took over from there. "Where has this monster been seen?" He asked her.

"In the dorms and in the actual school." Brittney answered. She wore a jean skirt and a football for the college team, though it had lost its collar and was cut down the middle to the lettering in the center of the shirt. Fred smiled at her and had his flirting face on.

"well, let's take a look, shall we?" Fred looked her up and down. Daphne looked at Brittney. She was twirling her hair and biting her bottom lip. Daphne knew Brittney was flirting.

"Could I talk to Brittney for a sec?" She looked at Fred. He nodded, walking away with everyone else. Her nice smile turned into frown. "Alright. I'm going to tell you once. Keep your hands off my fiancée."

Brittney looked at her. "I'll keep my hands to myself, but I can't speak for him." She smiled and walked towards the group. Daphne followed them and sighed. "Come with me." They walked to the library. Brittney sighed."It's all scattered. Five places at least." They all split up.

Daphne found something on the ground. It was a piece of fabric. She picked it up and went to find Fred. She walked down the aisles. She heard some voices and followed them. One sounded like Fred and the other sounded like… Brittney? She turned the corner and saw Brittney and Fred, lips close enough to kiss. Daphne dropped the fabric. "I can't believe you, Fred Jones! I thought you loved me!" She took off the diamond ring and through it on the ground. "I'm done." She turned around and walked off.


End file.
